The Dark Knight: Witch Son - Prologue
by TheGreatFilmArchitect
Summary: The first entry in the new "The Dark Knight: Witch Son" series. The caped crusader begins investigating a series of disappearances around Gotham, interrogating Gotham's most wanted as to who the culprit is, only to discover an old evil has risen and seeks revenge.


** E**

_**In the middle of the night at Our Sorrowful Saint Agnes Church **_"Listen, and listen well my daughter..." Father Folly whispered to a young female draped in ripped clothing, holding a pair of dirty brown fingerless gloves in one hand and a piece of paper in the other, "I've told your superior multiple times that I can only help you all so much. It's amazing I manage to bring together the food I give to you once a week but that's as far as it goes. She knows that." He concluded. The young female looked down at the piece of paper and back up at Father Folly.

"Something you want to give me, my daughter?" Folly asked. The young female dropped the piece of paper and ran out, slamming the church doors as she exited. The few that were kneeling, praying away whatever sins they've committed, turned and looked at Folly as he bent down and picked up the paper. He opened it up and shrieked, his horror echoed throughout the church. A nun ran up to him.

"What happened, father?" She exclaimed as the father appeared shocked and frightened, muttering to himself.

"How...how can this be..." Folly muttered as the nun sat him down on a nearby bench.

"What troubles you, father?" The nun continued asking. Folly looked up at her with pure fear in his eyes.

"She...she is with child..." He muttered, dropping the sonogram.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at St. Jude's Cemetery_**

The young female ran into the cemetery and into a tomb marked "Mother Meda".

She entered a secret passage way hidden under a coffin. Illuminated by strange glowing symbols on the wall, the young female entered a large room, other young women crowded around her as she walked up to a hooded figure.

"He denied you, mother..." the young female whispered. The figure gave the young female an apple and pointed to a nearby seat. As the young female sat down, the hooded figure stood up and walked up to a large circle drawn on the ground.

"Sisters!" The figure exclaimed, "Our time has come." Every girl quickly ran up to the figure and formed a circle.

"For centuries, our kind has been living under the cruel shadow of society. For centuries we have begged for mercy as they destroy our sacred mother's bountiful garden and pollute her skies; her water. Well, tonight marks the beginning of our retribution! Tonight we will bathe in the blood of our enemies. Tonight, we take back mother Earth!" The figure exclaimed as the women around her cheered.

"And we will start...with the destruction of Gotham city. Above, they feel they are safe. They think that they have nothing to fear. Thy are wrong. Tonight, we birth they're reckoning. They will burn for what they've done!" The figure concluded as she removed the hood, revealing an old woman with long white hair. She proceeded to join the circle as the girls began chanting. The old woman's eyes suddenly glowed yellow as she cast a spell.

"Sit in terram, et incendent civitatem hanc igni gehennae aeternum filius matris Meda viam sternat! (Let the flames of hell burn this city to the ground and pave the way for the eternal son of mother Meda!)"

Mother Meda groaned and fell to the ground, the girls around her continued to chant as she screamed. Her stomach suddenly burst open, a flood of black blood covered the ceiling. Mother Meda laid lifeless on the ground as a small creature crawled out from her cloak. One of the girls slowly crouched down and muttered "let us give you the strength you need, eternal son of Meda. Use us. Feed..."

All the girls then crouched down as the small creature stood on two legs. It looked upon the girls and opened it's mouth, revealing a set of razor sharp teeth.

The tomb was filled with their screams until it became silent.

* * *

_**Outside Mother Meda's tomb**_

A groundskeeper runs up to the tomb after hearing screams. He looks down the stairs into the dark as it suddenly became silent.

"He-hello? Is anybody down there? We don't allow visits after 5pm. It's 1 in the morning! Look just come out and I won't call the cops. Hello?" The groundskeeper yelled down the stairs. After a moment of silence he hears footsteps approaching.

A young boy appears before him.

"You have any idea what time it is, young man? What are you doing in a cemetery this late at night? And in a dark tomb, no less! I just saw on the news that crazy clown escaped Arkham again, it's really not safe for you to be out at night. you could get hurt-"

Before the groundskeeper could finish his sentence the young boy penetrates the keeper's throat with his bare hand. Blood shoots out and covers the boy's face.

"Gotham...Gotham...Gotham..." The boy muttered as he walked away.

"Gotham...will burn."


End file.
